1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a copying apparatus with an automatic document feeder (hereinafter referred to as ADF), and more particularly to a copying apparatus with an interrupting function wherein the multi-copying operation of a document is interrupted to allow copying of other documents.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ARTS:
A copying apparatus with the automatic document feeder is advantageous for rapid copying since said apparatus automatically as well as continuously feeds sheet documents onto an exposure position and also automatically discharges the sheet documents after completion of each copying.
However, the above-mentioned copying apparatus may be required to carry out an interruption copying operation for copying another document during the multi-copy operation based on the document fed by the ADF to the exposure position. This interruption copy is carried out by operating an interruption key provided on the copying apparatus. However, said copying apparatus, when used in an interruption mode, has a drawback of requiring manual resetting of the original document to the exposure position after completion of the interruption copy. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,439 discloses a copying apparatus with ADF which judges whether the document now under copying should be removed or not at the time of pushing an interruption/start key. When judged to remove the document, the document is discharged from the exposure position for a new document to be placed at the exposure position for interruption copy. However, this type of copying apparatus also has a drawback of requiring the document discharged from the exposure position to be placed back manually on the exposure position for restarting copying of the remaining number of copies after the completion of the interrupt copy- ing.
Further, a copying apparatus with ADF has been proposed which is capable of automatically reversing faces of a document carrying images on the both faces. This apparatus at first carries out the copying operation for an image on one side of the duplex document. Subsequently, the document is fed automatically to reverse the document for copying the other side thereof. However, the ADF having the above-described reverse function discharges the document when the interruption order is input for copying another document. Therefore, this type of ADF also has a drawback of requiring manuel resetting of the document after the interruption copying.
Consequently, the conventional copying apparatuses with ADF are quite inconvenient to carry out the interruption copying as the documents must be discharged and placed back manually on the exposure position.